


Festive Cheer

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Chester gets the cuts all over his neck that don’t heal for weeks is from the holly wreath Brad tied around his throat like a collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festive Cheer

How Chester gets the cuts all over his neck that don’t heal for weeks is from the holly wreath Brad tied around his throat like a collar.

This all starts when Chester says “It doesn’t feel like Christmas.”

Brad shrugs, “It’s not. That’s why.”

“Yeah but.” Says Chester, doesn’t elaborate, kicks his feet up on the coffee table and grabs one of the candy canes from the bowl in front of him. He peels the wrapper off, dumps it in Brad’s lap and sucks on the end of the stick.

Brad watches, hypnotised by the way Chester’s cheeks hollow slightly as he sucks hard on the candy cane and the way his tongue runs along the length. Chester has no idea what he’s doing. Because he’s so oblivious. But, after a while, he clocks on and giggles. Pulls the cane from his mouth and flicks his tongue over the end, his eyes closed in ecstasy.

So. He had it coming, really. In more way than one.

He wakes up the next day to Brad sitting up next to him with a Santa hat on, smoking. Chester rolls onto his side and props himself up on his elbow. “Morning,” he mumbles. “We don’t smoke in bed, remember?”

Brad shrugs, says nothing, but drops the cigarette into a glass of water on his bedside table anyway. Reaches out and grabs a candy cane, sucking on it until his mouth tastes like peppermint. He holds it out in front of Chester’s face with a raised eyebrow.

Chester sits up and takes the end in his mouth sucking on it lightly with a smirk. “What’s with the hat?”

A shrug, “You were the one bitching and saying we weren’t festive enough” Brad says, biting off the tip of the candy cane and leaning in to kiss Chester deeply.

The piece of candy slides easily from Brad’s mouth to Chester’s before they break the kiss and the guitarist pushes him back onto the bed. The candy crunches between his teeth as Brad kisses his neck softly, one hand trailing down to his boxers where he’s already hard and aching from a dream that involved a rowing machine...

The hand wraps around his cock and he sighs softly. Brad continues to plant hot, minty kisses on Chester’s neck as his hand moves slowly along his length. The fur of lining Brad’s obnoxious hat tickles Chester’s skin and he groans, writhing underneath him. Doesn’t want the kisses to stop but wants to go throw the hat off the balcony.

Into the crook of his neck Brad murmurs, “What do you want.”

“That fucking hat-” is all Chester manages before Brad tightens his hand, squeezing his cock hard.

“You want the hat?” He asks, sitting up and pulling it off his head and dumping it on Chester’s. “Oh I have a present for you.” He gets up and disappears into the closet for a moment. When he returns Chester has slid his left hand down to jerk himself off slowly, holding the candy cane in the other and sucking on the end innocently.

Holly.

A fucking wreath of holly. That’s what Brad brings back from the closet. Says “sit up.”

“Yessir.”

He unfastens it at one end so it becomes a long string and sits down on the bed beside Chester. He reaches up, draping the string of holly around his neck and fastening it at the back. Tight.

And oh fuck it hurts. He can’t move his head at all if he doesn’t want to be stabbed to death by the spikes. But still, his cock twitches and he can’t help but moan quietly as he shifts to get comfortable.

“Festive enough for you?”

Tries to nod. Whimpers and closes his eyes instead.

Opens them again though, wide, when Brad wraps his mouth around his erection and presses his tongue hard against the underside. He throws back his head, the holly pricking the back and side of his neck but he doesn’t care. Bucks his hips and moans lowly.

Brad pulls back and reaches into the drawer beside them, pulling out a bright red Christmas tree bauble with a snowman painted on it in glitter. He wordlessly waves it at Chester before reaching down and hooking it through the ring that pierces the head of his dick.

“Ha,” Chester mutters, looking down as much as he can to see the bauble hanging from his erection, “ha fucking ha.”

Brad grins cheekily and adjusts the hat that is perched on Chester’s head. He leans in for a kiss, careful to avoid being spiked to death by the holly collar around his neck. Chester reaches up to wrap his arms around the thin body above him. He slips his tongue into Brad’s mouth before breaking away and nipping at his bottom lip with his teeth saying “fuck me.”

As Brad reaches under the pillow for the lube Chester grabs his wrist, hissing as the holly cuts into his skin again. “Take the fucking decoration off my dick.”

He jerks his wrist from Chester’s grasp and slides the lube from under the pillow. Uncaps it and covers his fingers, reaches down (“Bend your knees”) and pushes one into Chester’s body followed closely by another. Fucking him with his fingers, he searches for the prostate. Knows when he’s found it. Chester arches hard; his facial expression quickly going from one of pleasure to one of pain and the wreath pricks him mercilessly.

“Fuck. Jesus. Brad.”

“See?” Brad grins, “You’re even talking festive.” He adds a third finger and bites Chester’s earlobe roughly.

He pulls out his fingers slowly and pours some more lube on his hand, wraps it around himself. Chester watches with half lidded eyes. He slaps Brad’s hand out of the way, taking over with his own. Brad moans softly and stares down at Chester’s hand moving steadily over his cock.

He’d be more than happy to let Chester jerk him off and give him a happy finish right here and now but then he looks down at the bauble still hanging from the singer’s piercing and laughs. He moves out of reach and takes the hook of the bauble between his teeth, removing it from Chester’s dick with his mouth.

He drops it on the floor and positions himself between Chester’s legs, a hand around his erection guiding himself into the body beneath him.

“Holy shit.” Chester gasps, ignores the holly when it cuts into him. Brad thrusts all the way in with a low groan. They stay still, bodies pressed together and their breathing heavy, for a long moment before Chester murmurs nonsense and rolls his hips into Brad’s.

The guitarist pulls out almost all of the way before slamming back in hard, much to Chester’s approval. He moans and bucks his hips down, meeting Brad half way. He makes a keening sound as the holly breaks his skin and Brad hits his spot dead on.

Brad moans lowly and thrusts into Chester erratically, the sight of his lover’s bloody neck sending a shiver down his spine. He thinks that Chester’s pain shouldn’t make him so hot but the expression on his face as the holly repeatedly shreds his neck causes Brad’s hips to buck forward hard.

Chester wraps his legs around Brad’s lithe waist, digging his heels into his ass and urging him onwards. He reaches up with both hands to grip the headboard, his knuckles turning white with the pressure.

He’s close. So close. But the fucking Santa hat slips down over his eyes and he misses Brad’s eyes closing as he moans and wraps a hand around Chester’s cock. He strokes him quickly, swiping a thumb over the head and the ring through the tip, spreading the pre-cum before moving his hand down to the base. He squeezes hard and Chester whimpers quietly, thrusting up into the hand around him.

Brad thrusts into him one last time, burying himself deep as he comes with a cry. He rocks his hips slowly, riding out his orgasm for as long as he can. Chester pants heavily as Brad speeds up his hand, jerking him off quickly. Dropping his head to take Chester’s earlobe between his teeth, Brad flicks his wrist, changing the movement of his hand.

Chester moans repeatedly, the sounds getting louder and louder as he tries to hold back his orgasm. He bites his bottom lip hard and sighs “Oh Brad,” as he bucks his hips up one final time and comes over Brad’s hand.

Wiping a hand on the sheets, Brad pulls out of Chester carefully with a groan. He smirks at the singer who lies completely still, breathing steadily. The Santa hat completely covers his eyes and the holly wreath is tight around his throat. “You okay there?”

A minute nod is all he gets in response.

“Want me to remove the holly?”

Another tiny nod.

Brad helps Chester sit up and reaches around his neck to unclip the wreath. As he pulls it away the holly pricks Chester again. “Mother fucker,” he hisses in pain, pulling away from the malicious leaves.

“You’re bleeding.”

“No shit.” He mutters, sitting up and pulling off the Santa hat and throwing it on the floor. He can’t help but smile, though, when Brad kisses the tiny cuts dotted around his neck like an angry choker. He runs a hand through Brad’s curly hair softly and murmurs, “Bah humbug.”


End file.
